


Saving Your Loved One

by RoseJigglypuff76



Series: Bad Things Happen Oneshot Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Bondage, Predicament Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: After a love confession, that Alphonse kindly accepted, the bunny-boy was later kidnapped by someone who he recently rejected.Almost nowhere to be found, with a sadistic kitsune kemonomimi, can his childhood-bestie-to-ideal-love named Iruka save him in time?Or will he have to do something in exchange?
Relationships: Alphonse/Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Bad Things Happen Oneshot Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737307
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Saving Your Loved One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iruka77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iruka77/gifts).



> This is the first oneshot for my Bad Things Happen Series
> 
> Starting with my bunny kemonomimi OC, Alphonse Fluff, and young boy OC, name Iruka, this is for the prompt, “Take Me Instead”.
> 
> Warning: This story contains mentions of bondage in young characters, if you don’t like these sorts of things, you are free to leave.

“Is there something you would like to tell me Iruka?”, Alphonse asked as he approached his childhood bestie.

The young bunny kemonomimi was given a letter from Iruka to meet up at the Sakura Tree nearby Magica Academy.

The blue-haired boy’s heart was pounding, as if wanting to burst out his confession once his bunny friend came here.

“Is something wrong Iruka?”, Alphonse responded, “You can tell me anything, I promise I won’t judge.”

Iruka slowly gulped before speaking out to Alphonse, “Alphonse...I love you! I have a crush on you, ever since our first meeting together!”

The kemonomimi bunny timidly blushed, “Iruka...!”

Silence slowly took over, before Alphonse began to break said silence.

“I love you too Iruka, I’ve always thought you had someone in your mind. And I knew it would be me.”

Iruka’s eyes sparkled with happiness as Alphonse said that, “Oh Alphonse!”

Just by that, the blue-haired boy happily hugged his childhood-bestie-turned-lover.

“I promise to stick by your side no matter what!”

Alphonse kindly hugs back.  
All ended well for the two...

That is, until someone’s jealousy got the best of him.

~~~

3 Days has past, and it was a new week in Magica Academy.

Alphonse just came out from his little light-hearted session with both the headmaster and counselor (called Sir Alex and Sir Luke respectively), mainly a little practice of endurance for fun.

As the popular bunny mage exit out of the headmaster’s office, he suddenly saw someone he didn’t even recognize from the shadows.

“Who in Magica Mimi City was that?”, Alphonse muttered to himself in confusion.

Out of curiosity, he wandered off to that dark forbidden hallway, following after the shadowy figure, which seemingly looks like a kitsune.

The figure looks familiar to Alphonse, but the little bunny mage wasn’t truly sure if what he was seeing is true.

He eventually got deeper and deeper into the darkest parts of the forbidden hallway, before finally reaching a dead end.

 _“What the?!”_ , Alphonse thought to himself, _”Where did he go?”_

Just as when the bunny mage was about to turn around, he felt someone pinning his waist to the side as tightly as he could.

“H-Hey?!”, Alphonse shouted, “What’s going on?!”

Alphonse tried to get a better look at the figure, but before he could even respond again, his captor pulled out a cloth full of chloroform, and covered the bunny boy’s nose and mouth.

“Breathe it in Senpai~!”, the figure cooed into his ear, “You will soon enjoy my little haven, just you and me~!”

The little bunny boy’s struggles became weaker and weaker, before he eventually lost consciousness.

~~~

Later that day, Alphonse weakly woke to a gentle but not-so-soothing humming tune.

His eyes slowly opened up, to see a kitsune named Edward Kits, the young prince of Kemono City.

“Oh good!”, Edward smiled in a cute manner, “You’re awake Senpai! Now we get started!”

Alphonse tried to stand up, but realized that Edward has tied him in a strict hogtie via leather cuffs and leather belts.

“Gah!”, Alphonse exclaimed as he saw his predicament, “What the heck Edward?!”

The kitsune chuckled in an innocent manner, “I’m surprised that you still remember me. After you rejected my love confession for some foreign human boy, and not another kemonomimi like me!”

The bunny’s eyes widened slightly, “That’s what this is all about?! That’s the dumbest reason to kidnap me!”

Edward gently came closer to Alphonse, before rubbing the bunny kemonomimi’s cheek in a loving way.

But for Alphonse, it didn’t feel comforting at all!

“Hush now Senpai~!”, Edward cooed, “No one will find you here~! So even that little brat won’t even find you~!”

Alphonse tried to struggle and shout as hard as he can, “Let me go you sick kitsune!”

“Nuh uh uh, my precious Senpai~!”, Edward tsk at his crush, “Behave yourself, or you’ll be punished~!”

The bunny kemonomimi simply tugged onto his restrains, attempting to find a little area that can easily free him.

But there was nothing, he was tied tightly like a wrapped up present.

Edward pulled out a blue ballgag, “Open wise my Senpai~!”

Alphonse shook his head, refusing to give the kitsune kemonomimi satisfaction.

“Aww~! You look so cute with that pouty face~!”, Edward said, gently groping Alphonse’s butt.

The bunny boy gasped in embarrassment, before the ballgag was shoved into his mouth, before tightly strapping said ball in.

“Mmph...!”, Alphonse angrily moaned, struggling at the sight.

Edward looked at his young Senpai, with a cute smile acting as if he was very innocent.

The kitsune boy begin to gently stroke both of Alphonse’s butt and cheeks.

However, the bunny boy himself wasn’t having any of this.

The amount of times of him thinking if he was _ever_ going to see his ideal bestie and lover Iruka again.

Or loose to this kitsune who took rejection seriously.

Only time will tell, if Iruka will ever find his loving Alphonse.

~~~

Iruka was wandering around Magica Mimi City, trying to find where Alphonse was.

They were supposed to go on their 1st date together, but the bunny boy was nowhere to be seen, too the point that not even Alphonse’s parents knows where their predacious son went.

Finally, the blue-haired boy decided to enter the Magica Academy building.

Once he got there, he was greeting by Suki Megumi, a fellow student in the academy and close friend of Alphonse.

“Iruka!”, Suki exclaimed, “Have you seen Alphonse by any chance?”

Iruka shook his head, “I was suppose to meet up with him after classes for both of us were over, but he didn’t seem to shoe up.”

Suki gasped in fear, “Oh dear...! Where could your bunny-friend have gone too?”

“I think I know where your bunny-friend has went Iruka.”

Iruka turned to face Sir Alex, greeting him with a kind bow, “Hello Sir Alex.”

Sir Alex sighed, “I’ve been just as close to Alphonse as a kind headmaster. But when I heard that he was absent in most of his classes after our session. I assumed the worst has happened to him...”

Iruka started to shiver in concern for his new bunny-friend lover.

“I’ve seen an orange-and-white fox tail hiding around the corner of the forbidden hallway. No one usually has access besides me and some high-standard mages, like Alphonse, but I’m not exactly sure who the fox tail belongs too, since we don’t have kitsune kemonomimis usually around here.

Iruka started to think about all of Sir Alex’s explanations, eventually coming to the point where he thought of something.

But this idea of his probably might be risky.

~~~

Iruka entered the forbidden hallway, with a little bit of help from the headmaster.

He looked around, trying to find a hidden area that his bunny-friend could be trapped in.

 _”Where could he be?”_ , Iruka thought to himself, looking around the dead end of the hallway.

Just when he felt he was going to give up on the search, he ended up pressing a hidden button, before opening up a secret passage.

“Oh my!”, Iruka muttered in shock, “This must be the place”

The blue-haired boy proceeded to go down the secret passage, going even deeper via the spiral staircase.

Whatever is happening down there, must be heard.

 _”Don’t worry Alphonse!”_ , Iruka thought with confidence, _”I’m here to save you!”_

Iruka went deeper and deeper, to the point where he reached the deepest part of the passage way.

The place was extremely dark, but the young boy himself was able to see just a little bit.

As he came across another hallway, he could hear the moans of a familiar bunny boy.

“Alphonse?”, Iruka muttered once he reached the final part of the deeper hallway.

The blue-haired boy slowly entered, before gasping in shock.

Alphonse was now bound to a chair via leather straps, and given a blue ballgag and leather blindfold.

The poor little bunny boy was nearly naked, only leaving him in his blue bunny boxers.

“A-Alphonse?”, Iruka said in a more comforting tone, gently approaching the bound up kemonomimi bunny.  
“Mmph?”, Alphonse moaned while wiggling around just a tiny bit.

The bunny boy was timidly whimpering, as small tears started to come down.

“Hey, it’ll be okay Alphonse.”, Iruka comforted, “I promise to get you out of here.”

Just before Iruka could even start freeing his bunny-friend, Edward started to come out of the shadows once more.

“Well now”, Edward responded, this time with a slight annoyed tone, “If it isn’t Alphonse’s little human friend~!”

Iruka turned around in bits of anger flowing in, “Who are you young kitsune?! Why did you bring my bunny-friend Alphonse here?”

Edward chuckled, “Seems like you have forgotten about me already.”

The blue-haired boy glared angrily at the kitsune boy out of love for Alphonse.

“If you really want wittle Alphonse to go free, I suggest you turn yourself in, Iruka~!”  
“Mmph!!”, Alphonse said in muffled shock.

The bunny boy didn’t want Iruka to be caught as well.

And what if Edward decides to keep both him and Iruka?  
Iruka himself sighed, looking at the bound and gagged Alphonse, before taking a glance at Edward again.

“You promise me, that you will let Alphonse free if I turn myself in.”, Iruka asked.

Edward nodded, “I always make promises, I’m a humble kitsune prince after all.”

Iruka thought about it as he looked at the whimpering Alphonse, before slowly putting his hands up, “Fine. You got me, just let Alphonse go.”

The kitsune boy smirked, “Good choice!”

~~~

Iruka was now tied up the same way as his ideal bunny-love Alphonse, only except he wasn’t blindfolded just like him.

“Mmph...”, Alphonse whimpered some more.

His struggles became much more lighter and weaker, since Iruka has gave himself up.

Iruka looked at the bunny boy with concern, “Mmph!”

He gently nuzzles the side of Alphonse, trying to comfort the little bunny-friend and newly-found lover of his.

Edward has just finished his call with the police, faking his way by saying that he was the one that found Alphonse.  
“I’ll be bringing wittle Alphonse up now Iruka. Just don’t complain if you don’t get to see your so-called true love~!”

Iruka simply smirked under his light-blue ballgag.

Edward tilted his kitsune ears, starting to show bits of confusion, “What’s so funny?”

Then, he suddenly felt a strong grip by the shoulder.  
And to Edward’s dismay, he was knocked out cold via knock out magic.

Sir Alex was the one who knocked Edward with his mage skills, before freeing both victims, starting with Iruka.

“Are you two alright?”, Sir Alex asked as he took off the gags.

Iruka nodded, “Yes Sir, I told you it would work.”

Alphonse was shivering, he didn’t exactly understand what was happening right now.

Once Iruka is completely free, Sir Alex proceeded to free Alphonse as well.

Iruka gently comforted his bunny-friend in a kind and sincere manner, “The police will be coming soon Alphonse. I just needed some help to save you.”

Alphonse’s eyes sparkled in slight happiness, as he finally smiled as he saw Iruka’s sincere look.

“Th-Thank you so much Iruka!”, Alphonse spoke, “I knew you would come for me.”


End file.
